


Alpha Bar

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Holiday Prompt Gifts, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuuri's heat had come-- and at the last moment decided to go to the local alpha bar in hopes of filling his need.





	Alpha Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaurasStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurasStarlight/gifts).



> Ok Brat - Happy Holidays! <3

Ugh! Yuuri hated when his heats came, he really did. Usually he could call or count on Phichit to be there for him, but now that Phichit was mated off with a new alpha-- he was left to his own devices.

He had already jerked off-- three times. It only got more painful the more he did it. He even tried the dildo he kept for… well emergencies, but it was getting worse. His need was growing and the fact he would present to almost anyone who walked through his door was saying something.

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Yuuri went to his email where Phichit had sent him some information. It was local alpha bars near him. Phichit had told him a few heats back, when Yuuri was out of town, his heat came unexpectedly and he just went by a local alpha bar.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri saw there was one about a kilometer away. Rushing to the shower, he tried to wash off any of his scent he could. He knew it was impossible to mask, and he knew his skin was burning hot-- but he was at a breaking point. Why had he waited so damn long? If he had done this yesterday… or even the day before-- it would have been a lot better.

Once showered and changed, Yuuri grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He did not want to think much about what he was doing-- that would only make him turn around and just go back home.

Things were much easier when him and Phichit were still roommates. Though yes, they were both omega-- they could easily help the other through heats. He understood that Phichit had found an alpha he really loved and only wanted the best for his friend, and he was truly happy Phichit had found someone… he just…

The burning and need inside him grew more as he walked. It was chilly out, feeling good against his face. He only hoped he had washed most his scent off as he walked quickly to where he knew this alpha bar was.

The sign outside the door said it all. It blinked in tacky neon lights. Shaking his head, and walking in before he could think twice-- Yuuri went straight to the bar.

The entire place smelled of alpha. Taking a moment to just breathe it in, let it surround him seem to only barely caress his inner omega. Why had he let it get so bad?

“Ah, seems we got us a newbie in here,” a man from behind the bar said. “A really cute… in heat newbie.” Raising his eyebrow, the man slid a drink over to him. “It’s on the house.”

“Um… thanks,” Yuuri said, taking a sip and smiling at the sweetness of the drink.

“All you omegas like the fruity drinks,” the man said.

“Oh don’t mind him,” a voice from behind Yuuri said.

He could _feel_ someone close to him-- an alpha. The scent encased him, making him take a deep breath and want to lean into it. There was something pure about this scent-- about that voice. It was deep and rumbled through his being.

“Dammit, Yuri!” the man at the bar laughed. “Always jumping on the new ones!”

“Shut your face Georgi!” the man behind him-- Yuri said.

“We have the same name,” Yuuri said, not yet turning around-- almost scared what he would do should he look at who the voice belonged to.

“No shit,” Yuri said.

He was even closer now, right in his ear-- looming over him. Taking another sip of his drink, Yuuri closed his eyes, letting the scent that the alpha behind him was projecting fill his nostrils.

“You smell amazing,” Yuri whispered. His mouth was so close to Yuuri’s ear-- it made his sides tingle when he spoke. “Turn around, look at me.”

Another deep breath and Yuuri felt the presence back off from him. Another big gulp of his drink, and he turned in his chair.

To say Yuri was massive was an understatement. He was tall, broad, blond hair that hit his shoulders and very well formed. His shirt was tight across his chest, and Yuuri was sure if he peeled the shirt off of him, every muscle would be beautifully highlighted.

Gulping, he continued to stare at the alpha in front of him. The scent from Yuri only got stronger the more he looked at him.

“You’re very adorable,” Yuri said, moving in and pushing his glasses back up his nose. Their faces were close-- but Yuri was only playing with him. “You’re in heat, aren’t you?”

Nodding his head, Yuuri couldn’t find words to speak. Just staring over at Yuri was making his brain short circuit. Sure, he had seen alphas-- all the damn time… but he had never _been_ with an alpha. He dated a beta once, it didn’t go to well. Usually it was just him and Phichit, but they were only friends.

“Let me get you another drink,” Yuri said, waving over to the bartender.

Two drinks showed up and Yuri took the seat next to him. He was a massive presence next to him, projecting his scent even more. He wished he knew what to say, but he was keeping himself from climbing this massive alpha next to him.

“Hurry up and finish your drink,” Yuri said, lifting his glass of dark liquid and knocking it back in one gulp. “Your scent is too strong and once people start getting here… will cause issues.”

“Oh… sorry,” Yuuri said, lifting his glass to sip from it.

“You are almost peak of your heat, aren’t you?” Yuri asked, turning to face him.

Yuri’s eyes were hard as they stared at him. Taking another larger sip of his drink, he could only nod.

“So you thought coming to an alpha bar… midheat was a good idea? Shouldn’t you have this already lined up?” Yuri asked, standing now and leaning against the bar.

“Well usually…” Yuuri trailed off.

A sigh and Yuri waved his hand. “Finish your drink, then we are leaving.”

“Leaving?” Yuuri asked, his eyes going wide as he stared up at the alpha next to him.

“Do you really want to be here when the swarm of alphas come in?” Yuri asked.

“You definitely don’t,” Georgi added, moving over where they were. “One whiff of him and it’ll be a omega bang in the back!”

“Georgi! Knock it off!” Yuri growled.

Something inside of Yuuri almost purred at the growl. He had never done that before. The moment the deep growl left Yuri-- he wanted to jump up and wrap himself around this alpha. Finishing his drink, he went to pull out his wallet.

“It’s on me,” Yuri said, placing some bills on the bar, then moving to a rack to grab his jacket and threw at Yuuri. “Put this on.”

The jacket was soft, in a tacky animal print with a tiger face on the back of it. Yuuri wanted to laugh as it was all way to big on him, but he slid it over his own jacket and followed Yuri out the back door of the bar.

“My jacket will help mask your scent,” Yuri stated.

“Won’t you get cold?” Yuuri asked.

“I don’t live far from here, just a couple blocks.”

The walk was quiet and Yuuri found he kept turning his head to stare up at the alpha walking _very close_ next to him.

“That was a stupid thing you did,” Yuri pointed out.

“Why?” Yuuri asked, confused over what Yuri was talking about.

It was only a brief second, but Yuuri was pinned to a brick wall in between the buildings. Gasping, he could feel the heat coming from this alpha, and the intense stare from him. Green eyes that were dangerous looked inside of him.

“You are an omega in heat!” Yuri growled lowly. “Your scent is already making me want to lose my damn mind! You come into an alpha bar smelling like that… and you’ll have the alphas in the back taking turns knotting your ass!”

“Oh…” Yuuri whispered, his body arching into the alpha who had him pinned to the wall. Yuri’s hands around his wrist seemed massive-- holding him tightly, but not hurting him. Yuuri had no idea why, but he trusted this alpha. Even with the forceful way he shoved him to the wall-- there was a gentleness to it, making sure Yuuri didn’t get hurt.

He kept staring at Yuri’s lips, thinned from the hard line of a frown he was giving him. Licking his own lips, his body was pulsing and wanting this alpha.

“Fuck!” Yuri growled, pressing his mouth to his, making Yuuri move his lips against his. Something electric went off between them. His body was screaming for this alpha. “You are quite the dangerous little omega.”

Letting go of just one of his wrist, Yuri pulled him behind him. His pace was a lot faster than before, but they managed their way to a building where Yuri threw the door open and took to the stairs two at a time. Yuuri felt like he was being dragged, but he kind of like it.

As they made their way to the third floor, he was being pulled down a hallway and through a door.

The entire place smelled like alpha. Yuuri just stood there and looked around.

“Grab us some water from the fridge,” Yuri said, “make yourself at home.”

Yuuri watched as Yuri went back outside the door, scenting it. He had heard of alphas doing this, but had never seen one before. Smiling, he kept the jacket tight around him, and went to get their water bottles.

When he turned back around, Yuri was already standing there. Yelping and dropping the water bottles, he was backed into the counter.

“So tell me… little omega,” Yuri growled at him, making his insides twist and knot up. “Are you so needy that you went to an alpha bar just to go home with any stranger?” The way Yuri’s lips curled as he spoke, his voice radiating through his body made Yuuri want to just purr. “Answer me.”

Shaking his head, Yuuri didn’t know what reasoning was anymore. Sure, he had gone to the bar in hopes of filling his need-- but he really thought in the back of his mind he would get a drink and go home disappointed. He wasn’t really sure what to expect-- definitely didn’t expect to be in the home of such beautiful alpha.

A hand pushing his glasses back up and Yuri was leaned down, their noses almost touching. “By the smell of you,” Yuri said, stopping to close his eyes and take a deep breath. “Your need is outweighing any rational thought. Am I right?”

The heat coming off Yuri only made him want to arch into him, to feel his touch. Yuuri nodded, his lips slightly parted as he stared at the alpha in front of him. He could not take it anymore and a small moan escaped his mouth. He could not control it, his body was reacting so strongly to the alpha presence and the scent all around him. His bottom was damp, and his heart racing. Reaching out, he grabbed the huge bicep of the man standing before him.

“Please…” he breathed, pulling the alpha to him, but this time, he pressed his lips to Yuri’s.

A deep rumble of a growl and arms were around him, lifting him as if he weighed nothing. Their mouths never leaving the other as he felt himself being carried out of the kitchen. His arms easily found their way around the alpha’s neck as they made it back to his bedroom. It was dark and full of rich colors. The bedspread in more tacky animal print, though at the moment, Yuuri did not care. He was gently placed on the bed, and found he was pulling Yuri onto him.

Feeling how massive and large this alpha was over him, Yuuri whined-- he wanted to _feel_ the weight of this man pressing him into the mattress. Wrapping his legs around Yuri, his tounge working inside his mouth, tasting the dark liquid he had drank in the bar. His mind was clouded over, his omega taking over-- the need and want heavily risen to the surface.

There was such a command to Yuri as his tongue took over in his mouth, and the way his body just covered him. Yuuri found he easily submitted and wondered if this is what being with an alpha was like. When Yuri let off his mouth, kissing and licking along his jaw and down his neck -- Yuuri found he was offering his neck to him.

“Stop that,” Yuri growled against his skin.

A whimper and Yuuri placed his hands back on Yuri’s face, pulling him into a kiss.

“Don’t just offer your neck up,” Yuri growled against his mouth. “There is a point I’ll lose control.”

Pushing his hips up, he felt how hard Yuri was against his body. Their mouths connecting again, and Yuuri’s mind went to absolute mush. Even as Yuri pulled off of him, peeling his shirt over his head-- Yuuri saw that yes, his abs were beautifully lined on his body along with all his other muscles. Sitting up, his hands felt over Yuri’s sides, stomach and up to his chest. He found himself licking his lips as he stared at the pale god in front of him.

“You’re gorgeous,” he breathed.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Yuri said, taking the hem of his shirt and pulling over his head. Yuuri sat there and allowed Yuri to undress him-- even as he stood still with his jeans on. When he had gotten Yuuri’s pants and underwear off, Yuuri looked down at his thin body compared to the alpha in front of him. He was smaller and delicate the way an omega should be-- he felt small. Hands in his hair, pulling his head back and Yuri was dipping his tongue back into his mouth. Once again breathless, his hands working over Yuri’s body-- feeling the mass of muscles clench under his touch.

“Present yourself to me,” Yuri whispered against his mouth.

Gasping and falling back, Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as he stare up at this alpha. His body instinctively knew what to do. As Yuri stood and started to undo his jeans, he found himself rolling over, moving up to his hands and knees, spreading his knees a bit and arching his back. His toes pointed and his ass stuck in the air.

“Fuck,” Yuri whispered.

He could hear the last of Yuri’s clothing hit the floor, but he was not moving towards him. Looking over his shoulder, Yuuri gasped.

Yuri stood, his cock hard in his hand as he stroked it. Blinking, he had never seen a cock so large in real life. Sure, him and Phichit trolled the alpha porn sites-- but they figured that these were porn stars and meant to be… well endowed.

“You ok?” Yuri asked.

“You’re so… big.”

Moving to the bed, Yuri put a hand on his hip, leaning down to kiss his shoulder. “I’m an alpha… suppose to be.”

“But… I’ve… well… never.”

Yuri froze and gasped. “Are you a virgin?”

Shaking his head, Yuuri quickly answered, “No! I mean… I have… omegas and betas.”

A small hum and Yuri was kissing his shoulder again. “Oh, a knot virgin. Even better.”

A shiver ran down Yuuri’s spine as Yuri continued to kiss at his shoulder, his body just barely touching Yuuri’s. Arching his back more, he wanted to _feel_ Yuri. How odd as he barely knew anything outside of the fact that Yuri was an alpha. He never thought of himself as someone who would just go home with anyone-- yet here he was.

“I’ll be as gentle as possible,” Yuri whispered, biting gently on his shoulder, making Yuuri moan and move his body so he could feel Yuri against him-- but Yuri had pulled away, his hands moving down his sides, his tongue tracing down his spine. Everything in Yuuri’s being was screaming out to this alpha-- wanting him.

Hands moving to his hips and Yuri was kissing at the base of his back, his mouth only moving lower. Feeling as Yuri’s tongue slipped between his cheeks, Yuuri’s chest fell to the bed as he cried out. His own cock throbbing, his bottom gushing with slick.

“You smell so amazing,” Yuri mumbled, kissing even lower.

A small whine and Yuuri was in a haze. Strong hands holding his hips in place, spreading his cheeks apart and he screamed out when Yuri’s tongue lapped over his swollen, wet rim.

“You taste even better,” Yuri whispered, rumbling his voice through Yuuri. Another cry out then Yuri was sucking and licking at his entrance.

Pulling his hand under him, Yuuri was stroking his cock and immediately releasing onto the bed and into his hand. It was still not enough, the more Yuri licked at him, pressing his tongue into him-- he felt his body was burning up.

“Hah!” Yuuri cried out, his hands moving to grasp the bedding, his body wanting to fall down-- but Yuri had his hips in a tight grip-- keeping them elevated.

“You really shouldn’t allow yourself to get this needy,” Yuri said, kissing at each cheek, then a finger pressing into Yuuri, quickly following with a second. “You are very swollen and very wet.”

If he could have talked, he would have agreed-- he always waited til the last moment, til his need took over. Pressing back to the fingers stretching him, it was not nearly enough. Whining more, Yuuri’s cock was still half hard. A curl of Yuri’s finger deep in him and he was screaming, this time his body falling to the mattress.

Yuri was giving him no time to breath, his fingers pressing deep inside of him, igniting the fire only hotter inside of him. Panting into the mattress, Yuuri had lost all rational thought. Begging and pleading, he needed so much more.

Fingers removed from his body and he was turned onto his back. Grabbing for Yuri, he pulled him down so their bodies met flush and kissed him deeply. Rolling his body against Yuri’s, he couldn’t wait any longer. His legs spread even more, his hips tilting up, and his fingers digging into the alpha’s back-- he begged.

“You’re going to make me lose control like this,” Yuri whispered in his ear.

“Lose control,” Yuuri begged.

A low growl and Yuuri felt teeth bite into his shoulder as hands grabbed hard at hips. A second later, he felt himself being impaled from the alpha. Screaming out, Yuuri’s nails raked down Yuri’s back, his head thrown back as he cried out. Yuri held still, his arms shaking as they supported him over Yuuri.

He was so tight, and felt so full. Trying best he could to catch his breath, Yuuri held his body still-- feeling the alpha deep inside of him-- in places that had never been reached before, being stretched in a way he had no idea he could.

“You ok?” Yuri growled in his ear.

Gulping and nodding his head, Yuuri still held tightly to Yuri as they both tried to catch their breath.

“I’m so close to losing control,” Yuri growled, his head falling to Yuuri’s shoulder were he had just bitten.

Still gasping for air, Yuuri let go of Yuri’s back, bringing his hands to the alpha’s face and pulling their mouth together. This time he was the one to dip his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, leading the kiss. A slow roll of his hips and he felt a small purr build in his chest. Yuri, being the alpha that he was, his body so massive and warm over him, his cock large and pulsing inside of him-- still held as still as he could, his body starting to quiver.

“Lose control,” Yuuri whispered against his lips, the purr underlying in his tone.

“Fuck!” Yuri growled, slowly pulling his cock out of Yuuri-- then slamming it back in.

Gasping, Yuuri felt each push and pull of Yuri in him-- when Yuri lost control, so did Yuuri. Both of them growling, kissing, biting-- their bodies moving together. Arching his back, letting go of Yuri, and Yuuri cried out. The pace was hard, and the sounds of their skin slapping against each other echoed around them. Yuuri was moaning, his alpha grunting and growling.

Teeth back into his shoulder and he was screaming. Arms wrapping around Yuri, pulling their chest together. Another slam of his hips and he could feel his bottom gushing even harder with slick.

“Alpha!” Yuuri cried out, the teeth in his shoulder only bearing down-- searing pain through his body, making his cock pulse against his body.

The harder Yuri went, the more his cock spit onto his stomach. Raking his nails down Yuri’s back, an even harder thrust jarring his body and Yuuri was screaming-- his cock releasing between them. He was clenching tight around Yuri’s cock, holding him from quickly thrusting in and out.

“Fuck you feel amazing!” Yuri growled, his body starting to shake, his thrust more erratic then before.

“Knot me,” Yuuri whispered in Yuri’s ear.

A loud moan and Yuri’s body shook even harder, holding him tightly, Yuuri could feel just how deep inside of him Yuri was-- his cock spurting and painting him, something stretching him even more than he already was. Gasping, he clung to Yuri harder, this time his teeth sinking into Yuri’s shoulder- making Yuri growl the collapse on top of him.

“Fuck…” Yuri whispered, his arms moving around Yuuri then rolling onto his back-- taking Yuuri with him and grabbing for the throw blanket next to them.

Settling himself more comfortable, Yuuri rested his head on Yuri’s shoulder. His heart was racing, his breath still coming quickly as his arms found themselves holding onto this alpha. The scent around them was rich and thick-- Yuuri found he liked the scent that came from Yuri even more, licking at his neck, tasting the salt on his skin. A hiss and arms tightened around him. They were connected tightly, and even as Yuri’s knot was fully bloomed, Yuuri felt that fire slowly calming in him.

A strand of Yuri’s blond hair between his fingers and he lifted up, staring down into the hard green eyes of the alpha he was connected too. Smiling sweetly, he leaned in to kiss Yuri. A purr in the back of his throat and hands slowly moving up and down his back.

The purr continuing as Yuri continued to rub his back. Smiling to himself, Yuuri wiggled a bit, hearing Yuri growl at him. He found that growl that rippled through Yuri’s bodies turned him on more than he ever thought it would.

“Oh I can see you are going to be trouble,” Yuri growled when Yuuri wiggled against his knot again.

A small giggle and Yuuri leaned up to brush their lips together. For a moment, he thought he saw a blush and small smile on Yuri’s face-- he would hang onto that. For as tough as this alpha wanted to be-- he knew there had to be more.

More that he definitely wanted to get to know better.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love!  
> This is a part of my Holiday Prompt/Gifts! I will slowly post these as the month goes on! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I can be found in different platforms!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
